


Fortescue's Finest Flavours

by geekiebeekie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Begging, Daddy Kink, Daddy Nott, Dom/sub, Dominance, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Praise Kink, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Submission, Vaginal Fingering, suggestive use of an ice cream cone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekiebeekie/pseuds/geekiebeekie
Summary: "How can I say no when you beg so sweetly?" Edward sighed internally, this witch would be the death of him. "Very well, let's get your ice cream."Little did Hermione know, she wouldn't just be begging for ice cream - she'd bescreamingfor it.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Nott Sr.
Comments: 36
Kudos: 201
Collections: Begging For It, Good Girl Hermione





	Fortescue's Finest Flavours

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my alpha/beta and bestie, [SyrenGrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyrenGrey), for all of her help and to [a-lover-still](https://a-lover-still.tumblr.com) for making this beautiful moodboard for me!

"Oh look! Fortescue's is open!" Hermione exclaimed as she tugged on Edward Nott's arm in excitement. "Please, can we go in? I haven't had their ice cream in ages."

"Perhaps another time, princess. You know we have a prior engagement."

_Right. Tea with the Malfoys. Fuck._

The night in Edward's study and the role Lucius had played in her correction were still fresh in her mind. She recalled vividly how it felt to be bent over Lucius' lap, skirt hiked up and bottom bare. How the arousal pooled between her thighs as his skilled fingers pinched and stroked her nipples. The sting of Edward's palm as it struck her reddened cheeks, how each disciplinary blow only heightened her desire.

Her face burned and her thighs clenched at the memory. She doubted her ability to look Lucius in the eye ever again; how was she supposed to exchange pleasantries over tea with the man?

"Do we?" Hermione tried to play ignorant, wanting to avoid the topic of Lucius Malfoy if at all possible. She knew it was a short stall at best, she'd need to try another tack.

Hermione looked up at Edward, hazel eyes wide and pleading as she licked her lips.

"Oh _please_ , Daddy? Please may I have some ice cream? I promise I'll be such a good girl." 

Edward lifted a brow, the edges of his lips tense as an amused smile threatened to pull at his lips. Even with the heat of the dark cobblestones rising in invisible waves up their ankles and the tiny beads of sweat that gathered at his brow, he looked obscenely dapper. It made it that much easier for the title to slip out. 

Hermione sucked her bottom lip between her teeth and bit down. She was unable to brush away the sense of embarrassment as she grew accustomed to calling him that - Daddy. She knew how much he enjoyed it and was surprised to find she too found it thrilling, settling in bursts of heat between her legs as the word rolled off her tongue.

"How can I say no when you beg so sweetly?" Edward sighed internally, this witch would be the death of him. "Very well, let's get your ice cream."

Hermione clapped her hands with delight and stood up on her tiptoes to press a grateful kiss to his whiskered cheek. She tried not to dwell on how much she loved the scrape of his beard against her cheek as she pulled away.

Edward pressed his hand on the small of her back. The warmth of his palm bled through the thin fabric of her dress, its weight known in both the heat of his touch and his ownership over her as he led her into the crowded ice cream parlour. 

* * *

Hermione smiled at Edward as he handed her a strawberry and peanut butter ice cream cone before taking the seat next to her at the corner table. She really _had_ missed this and intended to savour it to the fullest. She quickly licked around and up the scoops of ice cream, a habit picked up from her childhood years. Unlike Fortescue's, Muggle ice cream wasn't enchanted to stay cool as you ate it and preventative measures were necessary — especially during a record-breaking hot summer.

She looked over at her husband to thank him again for his generosity only to see him staring at her openly. She flushed under his close scrutiny, her cheeks growing warmer when she noticed the heat in his gaze. He certainly wasn't thinking of ice cream. 

_Oh._ _This could be fun._

Hermione licked up the entire length of the two scoops of ice cream, swirling her tongue around as she reached the top — just how he liked it. She continued licking up and around the frozen treat, moaning softly in appreciation of the explosion of flavour on her taste buds - only stopping when she heard Edward clear his throat.

"Is this your idea of good behaviour?"

"You don't like it?" Hermione asked with a mock-pout. The effect was ruined when she was unable to keep the corners of her mouth from turning up into a mischievous smile.

"Oh I never said that. But you should be prepared to finish what you started, little girl."

Hermione's breath caught in her throat as Edward's hand slid up her thigh, slipping easily under her white lace dress and blush-pink underskirt. His touch, though soft, left trails of heat on her skin. 

"Be a good girl and spread your legs for Daddy."

Hermione flushed brighter than a tomato but complied with the order. Edward's fingers stroked lightly at her silk knickers where a wet spot was already forming. While she knew the tablecloth provided adequate cover, she felt certain that anyone who bothered to look at her would know that her legs were splayed and she was being fingered like a cheap, two-sickle whore.

Some twisted side of her obviously relished the idea as a fresh gush of arousal thoroughly soaked her knickers at the thought of everyone in the parlour watching. 

"My, my you're certainly enjoying this, aren't you? Just look at how wet you are for me. Your knickers are completely wrecked. Hitch up your skirt so you don't ruin it too, _slut._ "

Hermione slid her skirt up, rucking it about her hips so the only thing between her and the polished wooden seat were her sodden knickers. With a soft whisper from Edward, there wasn't even that barrier anymore. Hermione gasped as a sudden breeze caressed her glistening folds. He'd sent a very precise slicing hex right down the middle of knickers, leaving her completely bare and dripping. Her eyes flew to his in shock at the realisation.

"Don't give me that look, pet. You'd already ruined them. Besides, you love it don't you? Yes, you're quite the little exhibitionist."

She had to bite back a moan as he softly caressed her swollen lips before delving into her slit, pressing two fingers into her hungry cunt while his thumb collected her pooling moisture and brought it up to circle her hard clit. Her head rolled back with a sigh as he thrust inside her, searching out the spot that would make her see stars when he rubbed it just right. She was completely lost in the pleasure, her hips bucking mindlessly into his hand — no longer cognisant of the world outside of his skilled fingers. The coil of tension inside her wound tighter and tighter, certain to erupt any second… only to be denied. 

Every time Hermione came close, he'd pull back. It drove her mad how he'd change his rhythm or lighten his strokes and completely ignore her throbbing clit, brazenly frustrating her need for release.

As his fingers slowed to a snail's pace - disappointment and frustration brought her out of her haze of arousal with a whine.

"Don't forget your ice cream, princess. You did want it so badly after all." His sinfully decadent voice whispered in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

"Y-yes Daddy." Hermione began eating her ice cream quickly, hoping her torment would end one way or another once she was done. 

"Ah but, you were putting on such a good show for me before, my sweet. One you seemed to enjoy so much. Now be a good girl and finish your ice cream - do be sure to _savour_ it."

Hermione locked eyes with Edward as she licked at her ice cream, slurping loudly as she went, the flare of heat in his dark eyes and the increased pace of his fingers only encouraging her slutty behaviour. A combination of her saliva and melted ice cream dripped down the cone and her hand, before she could react to save the sleeve of her dress, Edward caught the trail with his tongue. She moaned at the sensation of his lips pressing open-mouthed kisses to her wrist while he roughly manipulated her g-spot.

"Please, please, please..." Hermione had lost her ability to do anything but beg. She wasn't quite sure what she was begging for exactly, she only knew she couldn't stand to be brought to the edge once more only to be denied. She _needed_ relief.

"Please what, princess? Use your words." 

Hermione's only response was a whimper as he increased the pressure on her clit. She was coming undone. There was a slight sheen of sweat on her brow, small tendrils of her hair stuck to her glistening skin. Her expressive hazel eyes were glazed over with arousal. A small trail of melted ice cream dripped down her pouty bottom lip and onto her chin. She was a mess. She was _his_ beautiful mess.

"Nothing? Very well." Edward's fingers stilled and he slowly withdrew them from her cunt, waiting for her lust soaked brain to catch up to reality.

" _No_!" She wailed loudly enough for a few heads to turn in their direction. She didn't give them a moment's notice as she began to plead desperately, "Please Daddy! Please don't stop!"

"Don't stop _what,_ little girl?"

"Please - please don't stop fingering my needy cunt. Oh please, Daddy! I - I need to come so badly. Please, will you make me come?"

Edward plunged his fingers back inside her and Hermione couldn't help the low moan that escaped her throat.

"That's it, princess. Let everyone know how much you love being my good girl. Do you want to come for me?"

"Oh yes, yes please! Please let me come, Daddy!"

"Very well, don't hold back. I want them to hear you scream in Knockturn Alley."

He could see the hesitation in her eyes and he pinched down on her clit. 

"Oh God — _YES_!" 

Edward positioned one of the scraps of her ruined knickers over her slit — the wet silk clung perfectly to her throbbing clit — and with a whispered incantation that Hermione couldn't quite make out, it began to vibrate. She let out a guttural moan that quickly changed into a whining keen as the vibrations sped up.

" _Yes_! Oh that's so good — _Fuck_!"

Edward pumped his fingers back into her slippery cunt, she was drenched and utterly mindless with need. 

" _Louder_ ," he growled in her ear as he massaged her sweet spot, the tremors of her walls letting him know just how close she was.

Hermione was beyond words at this point, instead moaning as the tension within her built to a tipping point. She could feel every pair of eyes in the ice cream parlour like caresses on her heated skin as she rode Edward's fingers in a race to completion. Every stare and shocked expression made her feel so dirty and slutty - and she loved every second of it. She no longer required Edward's encouragement, she wanted them all to watch her show.

"Oh Good Godric! I - I'm gonna — yes! Yes! _Yessss_!"

Her exclamation came out in a sibilant hiss as she finally reached her peak. She threw her head back and screamed as her orgasm was drawn out by Edward's fingers and that relentless charmed piece of silk.

When her climax finally ended, Hermione slumped bonelessly against the seat, her head lolling to the side where it met Edward's shoulder. 

"Good girl," he murmured as he pressed a kiss to her temple. A few quick nonverbal spells cleaned her and the puddle of arousal pooled in her seat. Within seconds, no one could tell by looking at her that Hermione had just had a screaming orgasm in the middle of Fortescue's. They did have afternoon tea to get to after all and one must keep up appearances.

As he led Hermione from the parlour, he couldn't help but overhear the customer at the counter enthusiastically give her order:

"I'll have what _she's_ having!"

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help but put a reference to When Harry Met Sally in at the end. I hope you enjoyed my first foray into rare pairs. Comments and kudos are much appreciated <3
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://geekiebeekie.tumblr.com).


End file.
